That Kind of, Sort of, Hurt
by sparksfly16
Summary: No one's ever made him feel like this before and it scares him. So he runs; but you can't run forever. Sonny/Chad
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

**Sonny's POV**

I opened up the latest issue of Teen Weekly and scanned through it. I don't normally like to read gossip magazines, but ever since I joined _So Random_ I like to be in the know of what rumors people are saying about me and my cast mates. I skipped past the usual, "Chad's New Gal Pal" article, but when I turned the page something caught my eye. There was a picture of me and Chad standing together. It was a picture from Tawni's birthday party last month but the headline was what shocked me. "Sonny Munroe is Obsessed With Me".

I gasped right as Tawni walked in. "What's wrong Sonny?" She asked.

"Look at this article," I said. I thrust the magazine toward her and she scanned the page. Her eyes got bigger as she read further down.

"Sonny, Chad's saying you love him and that you punched his date when you saw them flirting." Tawni said. Her lips were parted in an 'o'.

"That's it. He's gone too far this time!" I said standing up.

"Sonny you aren't acting like yourself." Tawni said. She sounded a little impressed.

"Sonny's gone." I said in my most terrifying tone. I grabbed the magazine and marched over toward _the Mckinzie Falls_ set, seething with anger.

**Chad's POV**

"Hey you're looking good today." I said to my reflection. Portyln was fliming some scene were she got in a fight with Devon and it required a lot of props and set-breaking, so I didn't have another scene until after lunch. Just as I was about to call my parents there was a knock at the door.

"I'm busy." I called out. However the door jingled open. There stood Sonny Munroe,

"Sonny I could've been changing." I said jokingly.

"Oh please, the only thing you should be changing into is a decent human being." She snapped.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I said. She slammed the door and stepped closer to me.

"Care to explain this?!" She shouted. I looked at the magazine that was being held in front of my face. Oh it was the article I gave to Teen Weekly, telling them about how Sonny was obsessed with me.

"Oh that, I was just making good press people do it all the time." I said. I tried to brush past her, but she blocked me.

"Good press for who? Because to me it seems the only one who got anything _good_ out of this is YOU!" She shouted at me.

"Okay Sonny there's no need to get worked up over this. I'll call the magazine and have them print a retraction. We're all friends here, right?" I said.

Sonny started laughing and then looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. I sighed in relief until she looked back up and very calmly said, "Chad, I will never, ever be friends with you. You have no spine, you crush people without a second thought. This is the second time you've used me for your own personal gain and you know what I'm sick of it. You're very good at a game I don't want to play. But you better step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind you." Then she walked out.

"Wow, I've never seen Sonny like that." I said to no one in particular. I shrugged it off a headed to lunch.

"Cut!" The director yelled. This was my fifth mess-up and I was only on the first scene. "Chad maybe you should take a break for a little while, something's obviously bothering you. We'll just shoot a different scene that doesn't have Mckinzie in it." He said.

"Okay," I agreed. I headed to the cafe and loosened my tie. _What's wrong?_ I usually never mess up this much. I headed into the cafe and saw the _Randoms _sitting at there usual table. Sonny glared at me as I walked by.

Something weird happened when she did that, it was like pain took over me. I couldn't get those lines out of my head _"I will never ever be friends with you" _and _"you better step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind you"_. Look at the damage I did to Sonny. She did something no one has ever done besides my family when they get mad at me. She hurt me.

**Should I keep this a one-shot or make a story out of it? Thoughts? Please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, keep it up.**

**Roxxxygurl13** **EdwardnBellaCullen88 are right, I did get that line from HSM 2, as I was writing that scene I remembered that and thought it would fit in with the scene well.**

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

**Sonny's POV**

I shot Chad a glare as I watched him go up to get his food. Instead of going for a steak he grabbed an apple and a bottle of _Smart Water._ Then he sat down at a table out on the balcony alone. He looked really upset, I should go over there and comfort him.

I stood up to go talk to him, but wait, I'm mad at him. I sat back down and tried to pay attention to the conversation at our table.

"What's wrong with Chad? I've never seen him like that before," Tawni whispered to me.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I said. I don't care how mad I am at him, no one deserves to be ignored when they're acting like this.

I opened the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony. Chad was the only person out there, I guess people respect him when he needs to be alone.

"Hey Chad," I said. I sat down and noticed he hadn't touched his water or bitten his apple.

"I thought you weren't talking to me anymore." He said flatly. His back was to me, since he was staring at nothing, well techinally he was staring at the sky, but the look on his face said, 'I am staring at nothing.'

"Well I'm not, but you seemed so glum so I wanted to see what was wrong. Is it anything I can help with?" I asked. I smiled in a way that said, 'You can trust me'.

He turned towards me and looked at me as if I was a bug on the windshield of his life. "No Sonny there is nothing you can do." Chad said. He sounded robotic. No emotion, no change in pitch, just blank.

"Are you sure, after all my name is Sonny," I said. I nudge him on the shoulder. "You get it Sonny, as in aw, what a sunny day." I said. "Ah, pff." I tried again.

"Well I'm in an anti-Sonny mood right now." He said harshly.

"Ouch," I joked. "Thankfully I have enough Sonny-ness to let that slide."

"Just go," He pleaded.

"Fine I can take a hint." I said. I slowly stood up and walked out.

"So what's up?" Tawni asked, as I sat back down. She loved knowing all the gossip.

"He's in an anti-Sonny mood right now," I said glumly.

"What the heck does that mean!?" Tawni asked. Before I could answer she turned her away from me to flirt with a cute actor who was ordering some food. Good thing, because I didn't really know the answer.

**Chad's POV**

"So how are you going to win Sonny back?"Portlyn asked. I had explained the whole Sonny problem to her and now she was trying to help.

"I don't know she seemed in a better mood when she tried to talk to me, but ever time I see or hear her all I can think about is those words and the glare she shot me." I said.

"Well, then you're going to have to act nice and sooner or later she'll believe you really are nice," Portlyn said.

"You don't think I'm nice," I snapped defensively. "Name one thing I've done that wasn't nice."

"Well you shoved a puppy, you wanted to cover the _So Random!_ cast in fish guts, you pretended to be Sonny's friend twice, you crashed her date with James, you stole her yougurt, you used Nico and Grady for gifts, you had Sonny audition for the part of herself in your movie," Portyln said.

"All technacalities," I said, waving my hand as to brush them off.

"I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer to everyone. Maybe then Sonny would go out with you," Portlyn said.

"What, I don't like Sonny that's crazy." I said.

"Is it?" Portlyn countered.

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"Is it?" She asked again.

"Stop saying is it, you little werido." I said. Portlyn knew just which buttons to push.

"See that's what I mean, don't call people weridos." Portlyn pointed out.

"Oh come on, you know I'm joking. I love you like I love my sister." I said.

"Yeah but not everyone knows you're joking." She said. "But don't worry I know the perfect person who can help you." Portyln said.

**Oh and that pff thing was supposed to be like that thing in Hannah Montana that Miley says in the prom episode. You know what I'm talking about? Thoughts? Please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, keep it up.**

**Most of you recognized that line from Ruby and the Rockits, that's one of my favorite shows and I love Austin Butler :) Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm kind of stumped for ideas. Anyone got some?**

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

**Sonny's POV**

I sighed and flipped the channel on TV to Discovery Channel. Shark Week was on, so I sat up a little. I love Shark Week.

"Hey, Sonny," Tawni said. She walked into the prop house and entered the photo booth to take some new pictures of herself.

"Tawni, I need your advice," I said as she was taking pictures. After a few clicks and flashes, Tawni pulled the curtain back and stepped out.

"Is it about Chad?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

"It's so obvious you like him," She said.

"What I do not, that's crazy." I defended myself a little to quickly. She just raised her eyebrows at me. "Okay, let's say that I do. After I yelled at him, he seems to want nothing to do with me." I kind of admitted.

"Okay, follow these three simple steps. 1.-" Tawni stopped. "You should write this down." She said, insulted that I wasn't already.

"Oh, sorry." I said. I grabbed a pen and a notebook and motioned for her to go on.

"First, you need to give him some space. Let cool off and see the error of his ways. Then you want to be around him a lot. Don't be around to much or he'll think you're stalking him. Lastly, make him fall for you." Tawni said simply. She turned to walk out.

"How do I make him fall for me?" I asked.

"No one knows. Chad is a boy that no girl has ever gotten." She stated. Then Tawni replied her gloss and walked out.

Great, I fall for the one boy that even Angelina Jolie couldn't get. I turned my attention back to the TV, but I couldn't focus. Everytime I saw a shark eat a piece of chum, I just pictured Chad as the mysterious and unpredictable shark and me as the helpless chum.

Finally an idea hit me, "That's it!"

**Chas'd POV**

"Portyln will you please tell me who this person is?" I asked for the thousandth time. Portlyn had blind folded me and was taking me somewhere to meet this person who would help me get Sonny-I mean who would help me be nicer.

"No, and don't touch the blindfold!" She slapped my hand away from the blind fold. After what seemed like years she finally said, "We're here."

"Great, now can I take this thing off?" I asked. I assumed I could because when I reached for it she didn't slap my hand away. I opened my eyes and adjusted to the light.

"You're kidding me," I said to Portlyn. But she just shook her head no. There stood the one and only Tawni Hart. "She isn't nice." I said.

"No, she's here to help you with Sonny and your little sister Cariba is going to help you be nice." Portlyn said. Sure enough, my 6 year-old sister walked out and waved at Tawni. She always liked the Randoms I never really understood why.

"Okay for you first lesson," Cariba started. This was going to be a long day. I sat down and listened to my sister go on and on about not pushing puppies.

**Thoughts? Please, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, keep it up.**

**Sonny's POV**

"So you girls want to go on a vacation to Hawaii with the cast of _MacKenzie Falls_?" Marshall repeated doubtfully. That was my brillant idea; to go on a vacation and get some time with Chad away from the hustle-bustle of Hollywood.

"Yes, we think it would be a great opportunity to get to reconnect with them and put this fight behind us." I lied.

Marshall narrowed his eyes, "The truth?" He asked.

"The truth," Tawni said, stepping in to save me. "is that we want to have a party for the end of the season of _So Random!_ and we figured we want some of our friends like Portlyn there with us." Tawni knew the real reason I wanted to go on a vacation. She agreed, mostly because it was in Hawaii and because she said something about being a Channy fan, whatever that was.

"Tawni, Sonny that is so sweet of you girls to include them. I'll call Mr. Condor right now and ask him." Marshall said. He picked up his black desk phone and hit the #1 on the phone. "Hello Mr. Condor, it's me Marshall. I have Tawni and Sonny in my office and they want to know if the cast of _So Random!_ and _MacKenzie Falls _could go on a vacation to Hawaii for the week."

"Yes, Rick and I will supervise, we just need studio funds to book the hotel and all that." Marshall said to Mr. Condor. Rick is the producer of _MacKenzie Falls_.

"I understand sir...yes I'll tell them right away." He said and hung up the phone. Tawni and crossed our fingers behind our backs. "Girls, he said yes! I'll go tell Zora, Nico, and Grady and you go tell Chad and his castmates."

Tawni and I shrieked with glee and then ran off to the _MacKenzie Falls _set.

**Chad's POV**

I was sitting on set next to Portyln in one of those fancy director chairs that says _Chad Dylan Cooper_ across the back. Carbia had given me some notes about being nicer and now I was reviewing how to be polite.

"Well, well look who decided to show up." Someone said behind me. I looked up and saw Tawni and Sonny walking on our set with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys, you look happy. What's up?" Portlyn said as they walked over to us.

"Great here comes another 'funny, little story'." I said sarcasticly. Sonny's smile instantly dropped and Portlyn shot me a look.

"We came here to tell you guys that your cast and ours are going to Hawaii." Tawni said.

"Oh my gosh!" Portyln said. She jumped up and hugged Tawni and Sonny.

"What, why, how?" I stuttered.

"Me and Tawni asked Marshall if we could have a party to celebrate the end of this season of_ So Random!_ and we decided that since we like most of you guys, you should come too." Sonny said. She seemed to be looking at me when she said 'we like most of you'.

"This is amazing! When do we leave?" Portlyn asked.

"Saturday, so that gives us about a week to shop for a whole new wardrobe." Tawni announced.

"I don't think my Mom would let me buy a whole new wardrobe." Sonny said shyly.

"No problem, you can have some of my old stuff." Portlyn said.

"Same here," Tawni added.

"Aw, thanks guys. You're the best friends ever." Sonny said.

"Oh Portlyn do you want to go to the movies with us? We're seeing G.I. Joe: Rise of the Cobra." Tawni said.

"Sure sounds fun. Am I done for the day?" She asked me with puppy dog eyes.

I nodded. "Go have fun staring at Channing Tatum." I said bitterly.

"Oh my gosh, I saw that there's a shirtless scene with him." Sonny said. The girls all jumped up and down screaming and laughing.

"See ya CDC." Sonny muttered as they left.

**Thoughts? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

**Sonny's POV**

"I cannot believe we're in Hawaii," I whisper to Tawni for the hundreth time. She was used to going on vacations like this all the time, but the farthest I've ever been is New York City, and even that was for a promo for _So Random!_

"Sonny, you're famous now. You have to get use to the perks." Tawni replies.

"Okay kids, listen up. Rick and I will be assigning you your rooms." Marshall says from up ahead.

"Okay, we have Nico and Grady in room 504, Sonny and Tawni in 506, and Zora you're with your parental chaparone in room 505." Marshall reads.

"For my cast we have, Skylar and Ferguson in room 503, Marta and Chastity are in room 507, Portlyn you will be sharing a room with Tawni and Sonny in room 506, which leaves Chad by himself in room 508." Rick said. Portyln ran over to us and we headed for our room. I slid the pass key in and the door unlocked. As soon as I entered the room I knew this wasn't like any hotel I had seen before. There were three king beds, a living room with a pull-out couch, a kitchen with full appliances, two bathrooms with tubs bigger than my bed back home, and a balcony that was the size of a large car.

"Wow," I say stunned.

"I know," Tawni says, putting her stuff down on the bed closest to the bathroom. "Usually the suites I stay at have a hot tub somewhere." She said. I roll my eyes and put my stuff on the bed closest to the window. Suddenly, I feel like Claire Lyons from the Clique when she meets Massie for the first time.

Portlyn puts her stuff down on the bed between me and Tawni and then walks around. "I think someone could get lost in here." She calls from what sounds like a mile away.

"That'll probably be me," I say matter of factly. Tawni starts laughing like it's a joke. I turn to her, "I'm not kidding," I relpy.

"We can make a map for you," Tawni says.

"Cool," I say.

"So girlies, what do you want to do first; stalk the Jonas Brothers while they're here for their concert or go looking for Channing Tatum?" Portlyn asked, reappearing with a _Smart Water_ bottle in her hand.

"I say Jonas Brothers, there's one for each of us." Tawni points out.

"Yeah, but Channing has a six pack and he could be on the beach." I say.

"Yeah, but I think you want to do something else." Tawni says with a grin.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like hang out with Chad," Portlyn chimes in. Just as I'm about to reply there's a knock on the door. I get up to open it.

"Hi ladies, I just wanted to let you know that we're going on a boat for the afternoon, so be down in the lobby in 10." Marshall says.

"Okay Marshall, thanks." I say. "Guys we're going on a boat today, so we need to be in the lobby in 10." I tell them. Soon we're rushing around to pack our pool bags and get our bathing suits on, somehow we make it in 10 minutes.

We've been swimming in the ocean for a while, but now everyone is back on the boat except me. I love the ocean for some reason, it's so serene and peaceful. I watch as some turtles go by and then I feel something bump my leg, it kind of feels like sandpaper. It must be a piece of coral. I look down and I'm bleeding, but my bloody shin isn't the only thing I see...

**Chad's POV**

I was sipping a lemonade at the bow of the boat when I heard someone let out a horrific scream. I turne around to see Sonny in the water, she's trying to swim, but something is stopping her. That's when I heard her yell, "Shark!" and she screamed again. She caught my eye somehow and mouthed 'help' before she slipped under the water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

**Sonny's POV**

I let out a horrific scream as I saw the huge shark lunge toward my bleeding leg. I looked back towards the boat, but I couldn't see anyone. Then someone in the back of the boat got up and was looking at me. It was Chad!

'Help' I mouthed. I looked in his dreamy, semi-sparkly eyes and then let the water overtake me.

**Chad's POV**

"Help!" I screamed. "Somebody help!" Tawni, Portyln and pretty much everyone else came running to where I was.

"What is it Chad?" Rick asked.

"It's Sonny, she's in the water and there's a shark in there." I said pointing to where I last saw Sonny's head.

"Portyln go call 911, Nico, Skylar, go get the lifeboat and paddle out to Sonny." Marshall directed.

"We don't have enough time for that!" I said.

"We're trying our best." Tawni snapped. "Now if you'd like to go and get her yourself somehow, be my guest."

"Gladly," I glared. I grabbed a life preserver and jumped off the side of the boat.

"Chad, get back here!" Rick yelled.

I ignored him and swam out to where I had last seen Sonny. Sure enough, she was underneath the water and appeared to be out cold. As I grabbed her and hoisted her up onto the life presever, I saw the shark coming right for us. Something took over me and before I knew it, I punched the shark in the nose. That did the trick, the shark swam away before I could do any serious damage (though I'm not sure I could).

Soon Skylar and Nico arrived with the lifeboat and I helped them get Sonny in before I got in. "She's unconscious," I informed them. They nodded and paddled us back to the boat.

"Bring her up," Marshall said when we arrived. I carried Sonny bridal style up to the ship's infirmary. The nurse there checked her vitals and did some other medical things. After a thorough inspection the nurse said that Sonny was very lucky she wasn't bitten by the shark. "She just got scratched by the shark's skin, so her shin is banged up much like Mr. Cooper's hand is." The nurse said gesturing to me. I blushed trying not to make a big deal about my bleeding hand.

"Let me get some disinfectant on that." She said leading me into the infirmary. "You must really like that girl if you were willing to punch a shark for her."

I blushed again, "So my hand is bleeding because of the skin on the shark?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, shark's skin is like sandpaper." The nurse answered.

"Um, excuse me but the truck is here to take Sonny to the hospital," Portlyn announced. I watched as the medics carried Sonny to their ambulance.

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up to a beeping and realized I was in a hospital bed. Suddenly it all hit me, the shark, the blood. I quickly looked around to make sure all me limbs were still intact. They were, I just had a gigantic gauze wrapped around my right shin.

"Good to see you're up." A nurse said, entering the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked grabbing the cup of of ice water the nurse handed me.

"Well most of them went back to the hotel to make phone calls and get some rest." The nurse-who's name was Jackie-replied.

"How long was I out for?" I asked nervously.

"About three days." She saw my worried expression. "But don't worry, that's normal for someone who was underwater for that long after experiencing a tramatizing event. In fact, I'm surprised you weren't out for longer." Jackie said. She checked the I.V.s hooked to my arm and the clipboard on my bed.

I looked around the room and realized that Chad was sleeping on the recliner. "What is he doing here?" I asked forgetting about Jackie.

"Oh, he's the boy that rescued you out of the water. Punched the shark right in the nose in fact. He was the only one who never left." Jackie replied. I looked over at Chad and smiled, he risked his life for me. I took another sip of water and then went back to sleep.

**Sorry this is kind of short! Thoughts? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

**Chad's POV**

I woke up and looked around. Where am I? Oh that's right, Sonny got attacked by that shark. Sonny! I sat up real fast and looked over to find the brunette amused.

"What?" I asked.

"You messed up your hair for me." Sonny replied sweetly.

"Well, it was worth it-and it's not that bad right?" I said reaching up to flatten it.

Sonny laughed and shook her head no.

"Hey you just almost got eaten by a shark, shouldn't you be tired?" I asked.

"I guess, how's your hand?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Sonny, I'm fine. The important thing is you." I answered getting up and sitting at the foot of the bed. "How are you?"

"Just in shock I guess. I'm more concerned about how I'm going to calm my mom down." Sonny said with a frown.

"That's what you're worried about?" I mocked. She weakly nodded. "Sonny, I'm sorry about what happened with the magazine."

"It's okay, I'm sorry about all the mean things I said. Well, I don't regret saying it 'cause you deserved it, but I'm sorry." Sonny rambled.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Friends," She agreed. "Sooo..."

"What?" I said with a sigh.

"The nurse told me you saved me, do friends do that for each other?" Sonny asked.

I looked down and shuffled my feet,"I don't know, close friends I guess." I looked up and Sonny was smiling.

"Thank you."

I stared into her eyes until I was too lost in them. Realizing what was happening, I pulled away. "So, the rest of vacation is going to be pretty boring now."

"I wouldn't say that. I still have surfing lessons, and swimming at the pool, dates set up." Sonny listed.

"Dates?" I choked.

She nodded. "Yeah, some cute guy that works at the hotel asked me out."

"Well, be careful," I warned her.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"Tons of people date stars to get their 15 minutes of fame." I explained.

She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I thought he really liked me."

"Oh, he might. I'm just saying be careful." I said.

"Haven't you gone out with plenty of stars just for more face time." Sonny accused.

"Yeah, but that's different. I'm not like that anymore." I replied.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really," I said.

"So, you know that shark was pretty big. It could've eaten you alive." Sonny said with a grin.

"Yeah, but I could've taken it." I replied flexing my muscles. She laughed and threw a pillow at me. "Hey not the hair!" I joked.

**Thoughts? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the review ashleygreene13, I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters**

**Sonny's POV**

"Mom, I'm fine. Really I am, you don't have to come down everyone is taking great care of me." I repeated into the phone. Almost getting bitten by a shark really freaks mothers out I guess.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to come home?" My Mom asked innocently.

"Yeah, I'm postive." I replied.

"Okay, I love you." She said. I could still hear the worry in her voice.

"I love you too, bye." I smooched the phone so she could hear and then hung up and looked to my left. Chad sat there patiently loading up my suitcase.

"Thanks Chaddy," I said flirtatiously. He walked over and kissed me on the lips, almost instantly my body crumbled into his. Like pieces of a puzzle. I didn't want it to stop.

_"Beep! Beep!"_ I woke with a groan and realized that one of the machines I was hooked up to was beeping.

"What were you dreaming about?" A handsome voiced asked. I smiled as I thought about my dream, then realized Chad was sitting on the window sill in the hospital room I was in looking very amused.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

He chuckled and gestured to the machines. "Your heart monitor was going crazy."

I blushed and tried to change the subject. "Why are you still here anyway? It looks like you haven't had a good night's sleep in awhile."

"What were you dreaming about?" Chad asked again. That made me blush more.

"Well..." I started.

**Chad's POV**

I stared at the blushing girl in front of me as she stuttered to find the right words. For some reason she didn't want to discuss her dream with me, but that only made me more curious.

"It was about me wasn't it?" I teased. When she turned a darker shade of red, I knew my joke was true. I sat down on the foot of the hospital bed and looked at her. "You can tell me, I won't laugh."

"Yeah right," She started playing with the bedding.

"Come on," I poked her. "Tell me."

"Chad stop, I'm ticklish." She shierked with laughter. I poked her some more until she finally surrendered in a giggly defeat.

"You and me kissed," She mumbled. It took a moment to process what she had just said. But after it sunk in, I realized that I could have some fun with this.

I moved closer to her so our lips were mere inches away "You know, sometimes dreams come true," I whispered. I could hear her unsteady breathing, then I leaned foward and backed away before we kissed.

"And sometimes they don't," I replied with a smirk. Sonny blushed and threw a pillow at me which hit me square in the head.

"Chad," She motioned for me to come to her.

"What?" I rushed to her side. She leaned up and kissed me. One of the machine started beeping like crazy

"Just wanted to see what it was like," Sonny smiled as the beeping smoothed out. I stood frozen in shock as she dozed back to sleep.

Little Miss Shy Sonny had kissed me and strangest of all; I enjoyed it.

**Thoughts? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for not updating!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters**

**Sonny's POV**

Well, I did it. I screwed everything up.

Yeah that's right; I kissed Chad Dylan Cooper.

_Gasp!_

I really don't know what came over me, but something did. His lips looked so kissable and they were right there so I just kissed him.

I don't know what I thought was going to happen. That he was going to sweep me off my feet and carry me back to his place? No!

Instead he's been avoiding my like the way I avoid my Aunt Pearl at Christmas when she's wearing her new perfume.

"So what's wrong?" Tawni said, taking me out of my thoughts. I was so busy day-dreaming I hadn't even noticed her walk into the prop house.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I tried. But she didn't buy it.

"Ever since you got out of the hospital you've been moping around and staring off into space." Tawni said. She sat down on the chair next to the couch I was sitting on.

Jeez, I thought I was covering my sadness so well but if Tawni noticed...

"I'm fine," I smiled a Miley Cyrus smile. The smile she always wore after Nick broke up with her, the smile of faux bubble gum-happiness.

"Bull," Tawni said simply.

"Excuse me?" I looked at her.

She just gave the look right back to me.

I sighed and gave in. "It's Chad, he's been avoiding me lately."

"Ah, I get it. You like Chad." Tawni said.

"What? No, no," I tried to jokingly shoo the idea away.

Tawni raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okay, fine I do." I gave in. "And when we were in Hawaii, I kissed him and ever since then he's been avoiding me."

"You kissed him?!" Tawni's mouth dropped.

"Yeah, I was all loopy on pain medicine and stuff." I explained. "And now, I ruined any shot me and Chad had at any kind of relationship."

Tawni moved over to Sonny. "Time for a Hart-to-Munroe. Remember how Chad told you that all his co-stars fall in love with him?"

I nodded.

"Well, when Chad falls for someone-which has only happened once before-he runs." Tawni explained.

I blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You know, avoids you at all cost. Don't take it personally." Tawni replied with a flip of her hair.

"Wait, you said its only happened once before..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, Blake Lively was hosting SNL with me one night, so she came and hung out with me. You should've seen Chad." Tawni said with a laugh.

I made a face and Tawni laughed harder. "Come on, show me one guy who doesn't have a crush on Blake Lively." She said.

"Okay, you have a point there." My face softened. "But what am I going to do? I really like Chad and he won't even talk to me anymore."

"I think you should talk to him." Tawni said.

"But he runs from me the minute he sees me." I reminded her.

"I know, so get him when he's eating lunch. If he looks totally uncomfortable, that means he's head-over-heels for you." Tawni instructed.

"You really think that'll work?"

Tawni nodded her confirmation and then grabbed my hand and led me back to our dressing room. "Now let's get you ready for this."

"For what?" I sat in front of her make-up kit.

"For the Chad you're about to see." She said with a smirk.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I know this chapter is wicked short, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters**

**Chad's POV**

I tapped my foot along to Miley's summer hit, Party in the USA or Barbie in the USA, something like that.

Anyway, having that song stuck in my head made me flash back to Sonny and me at the hospital:

**Flashback**

I looked over at Sonny who appeared to be sleeping quite peacefully after being attacked by a shark and all.

Looking around for something to do (I was bored and had already fixed my hair twice!) my eyes landed on Sonny's I-Phone. Or Moo-Phone as I call it since the case is cow-print.

Might as well look to see if she's got any pictures of me on there. So I got up and grabbed the Moo-Phone from the table and started scrolling around on it.

Ha! There was a picture of me on there. It was from the prom Marshall allowed the kids to have. Yeah, I actually attended that one too.

Anyway, I started looking through her music and came across Party in the USA. I hit play and sang along to it, little did I know Sonny had woken up.

"Hey," She said making me jump. "Who sings that song?"

"Miley Cyrus," I said confused. Oh my gosh she had amnesia!

"Good, let's keep it that way." She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, but still smiled at her joke. "Go back to bed."

**End of Flashback**

Anyway that Party whatever song was stuck in my head again and I blushed at the memory of what happened in the hospital.

You know; Sonny kissed me!

And here's the stranger thing; I liked it.

Yeah that's right, I liked Sonny Munroe and her kisses.

But you see the problem is I can't talk to her without blushing or my voice squeaking so I've been ignoring her since we got back from Hawaii.

Jeez it's like the Blake Lively thing all over again. I wonder if girls get like this with Taylor Lautner?

Just then Sonny strolled into the cafeteria with determination written all over her face.

Quickly, I ducked behind a plant (little did I know it was a cactus).

"Ow!" I screamed in pain as the thorns settled into my derrière.

Everyone, including Sonny, looked over to where I was doing the butt-jiggle dance.

Not a great impression on the girl I like.

"Hey Chad," Sonny called out as I tried to swiftly walk away.

"Oh Sonny, what'd up?" My voice squeaked.

She raised her eyebrows. "Nothing Alvin, you want to sit?"

"Uh, sorry I can't," I replied before booking out of there. Wait did I just apologize?! Wow this is worse than I thought.

I closed my dressing room door and turned the light on.

Then I looked around and let out a scream; I was't alone.

**Sonny's POV**

"Tawni, you were right. He was completely awkward around me, his voice squeaked like a chipmunk." I blabbered into my phone.

"Well that's great Sonny, now we'll just have to set a trap for him." Tawni replied. She sounded distracted so I decided to let her go.

"Hey," I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around and my eyebrows shot up. "What are you doing here?"


End file.
